1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container of the type in which an engagement between a container and a cover for closing the container is configured to be released by pushing push-buttons located at both sides of the container, while avoiding- the increase in the container size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of conventional cosmetic containers, there is known a type where the engagement between the container and the cover for closing the container is configured to be released by pushing the push-buttons provided at the sides of the container, such as those disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Publications No. H06-46606 (hereafter, No. H06-46606) and No. H06-46613 (hereafter, No. H06-46613).
The “compact container” disclosed in No. H06-46606 comprises openings made at both sides of the container, a front shallow-groove and side shallow-grooves both extending from a circular shallow-groove provided at a center portion of an upper face of a container bottom wall to a front portion of the container bottom wall and both sides of the container bottom wall, respectively. Further, at each end portions of a front plate and connecting plates projecting out to the front and the side shallow-grooves, respectively, from the front and both side portions of an elastic ring loosely fit into the circular shallow-groove, there are installed a vertical engaging-plate with an engaging projection formed at a tip of a back face, and vertical pushing-plates that fit into the openings. Accordingly, there are achieved an opening of the cover with one hand holding the container with a pushing of the pushing-plates toward the inside to advance the front plate, and releasing the engagement between a hook of the cover and the engaging projection, thus presenting convenience of an opening enabled by one hand.
The “cosmetic compact container” disclosed in No. H06-46613 comprises an elastic annular-plate that deforms elastically by pushing of a pair of push-buttons penetrating through and projecting from both side walls of the container. The elastic annular-plate is connected to the bottom part of a cosmetic container plate. The connecting plate is formed to protrude from the front portion of and integral with the annular-plate. A seizing member is configured with a seizing plate vertically positioned to a front edge of the connecting plate that advances with the elastic deformation of the elastic annular-plate. Since a seizing protrusion projecting from the rear face of the seizing plate is structured to allow an engagement with a hook vertically provided at the front portion of the cover, enables an opening of the cover by pushing the button with the hand holding the container, it is argued that more convenience is attained than conventional containers of this type.
Both aforementioned conventional techniques employ the annular elastic ring or the elastic plate to push and advance the front plate or the connecting plate thereby disengaging the engaging protrusion or the seizing protrusion formed on the hook of the cover to release the engagement. Such annular elastic rings or the like are used by being pushed from the sides and causing their elastic deformation toward the front within the container etc. to disengage the hook from the engaging protrusion. Therefore, space required for the advancement of the front plate portion etc. has to be kept and even though the amount of cosmetic substance or the like contained therein does not change, there is a problem that the outer diameter of the container etc. must be enlarged just for such a purpose.